Six Minutes' Revisited
by DrKCooper
Summary: A missing scene from "Six Minutes" (3x09) between Linden and Holder after Linden stormed out of the prison and then got the call that there wouldn't be a stay for Ray Seward.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _The Killing_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to AMC. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I still don't understand why __The Killing__ fandom isn't huge. Especially given how awesome the series finale turned out. I've been thinking about the series since I saw the final season and have a few ideas for stories I hope to write eventually. This is a short one-shot, an in-ep piece from "Six Minutes" (3x09). -dkc _

'**Six Minutes' Revisited**

Outside the prison, having just stormed out, Linden walked quickly in the direction of her car. Holder was hot on her heels.

"After all this you just walk away?" he continued to slur his words. "What about Adrian?"

"I'm done, I'm done! Give me the keys!" she bit.

"It's like a pattern with you, you know that? You're always leaving, running. Never stay."

"You're drunk," she tried to dismiss his words with the current truth.

She continued to look at him, despite the sting of what he was saying.

"Cuz if you did, then you'd want it. You'd need it," he pushed his finger into her chest, towering over her. "And then you'd get hurt. And left and not left," he mumbled. "That won't happen to you, Linden. Why you always taking off?"

What Stephen Holder was telling her right then was painful. He knew her too well. He also confused her. What was he saying? Was he saying he would leave her? Was he saying he wanted her to stay?

"Would you just shut up and take your own damned advice?" turning her back to him, she blinked away whatever moisture accumulated in her eyes.

"Yeah maybe I should. We never stay and in the end we lose everyone," his voice was sad, broken.

Detective Linden was in the car now. She put the keys in the ignition.

"I'm not gonna try an kiss ya again, Linden. Keep dreaming," he chuckled in the way only a drunk can.

Linden rolled up her window, looking straight ahead. She attempted to ignore him. His mention of the moment on his couch when he tried to kiss her took her back for a moment. She wondered what it had all meant or if it truly had been one big mistake.

"You hear me? I'm not gonna kiss you again. Uh uh. You missed your chance, Linden," he was smirking now and she even broke into a smile. "Come on."

He opened the door for her and her phone rang. She received the dreaded call that there wouldn't be a stay of execution. One look at Holder and he knew. He walked away while she held back the urge to slam her phone on the pavement. She raised her head to see Holder walking back toward her.

"Look at me," he said to her as he placed his hands on her narrow shoulders. "You did everything you could."

The anger behind Linden's glassy stare, not anger at the state rather an anger at herself for not being able to stop what was to come, was something Holder knew not how to control or approach. All he knew was that the woman before him would beat herself up until it made her insane. She couldn't do that now.

"Linden," Holder's voice took on a serious, sober tone. "Look at me."

When Sarah's eyes finally locked with his, looking _at_ him not through him, she saw that what he was telling her was the truth. What more could she do? Ray Seward was going to die. He would hang from the gallows the prison had constructed. And she would watch. All the while she knew he hadn't done this. He was a terrible man, but he didn't kill the mother of the one person he loved with every fiber of his being. She didn't know who killed Tricia Seward, but it was not her husband.

"There she is," Holder's voice softened as she held eye contact. "Don't be leaving me like that again Linden. You ain't the reason the state gonna hang 'im."

"What if I can't do this?"

Sarah Linden was suddenly so small. Her tiny frame was shrinking in the fear of what she would have to witness.

"You can," Holder opened his arms and pulled her to him. "Sarah Linden can do anything."

He felt her heavy high against his chest. Though her arms were limp at her sides, she seemed to relax into his embrace.

"Let's get Adrian ready," Holder whispered.

For a moment Linden didn't move. When she did, her chin remained down, Holder's arms still draped around her and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me again?" she smirked.

With the exaggerated shrug that was quintessential Holder, he smiled.

"When 1-900-LINDEN calls, what can I do?" he grinned.

Walking away from him, she prepared herself for what she would face back inside the prison.

"Yo, Linden," he said before they reached the door.

She turned back and saw his smile had gone.

"I ain't goin' nowhere."

_-finis-_


End file.
